The present invention relates to candles and in particular inclusion candles which for aesthetic purposes include an inflammable inclusion such as a botanical.
As the use of candles antedates the use of electricity to provide illumination, the candle art is well developed and well known with regard to its utilitarian aspects (that is, the production of illumination). Nowadays candles are more frequently used for their aesthetic aspects. To this end, inclusion candles typically incorporate foreign material in or on the candle surface. Where this material is botanical in nature (such as a leaf, bark, flower or grass), the inclusion candle is frequently referred to as a "botanical candle." Most of the inclusions contained in a botanical candle are inflammable and easily ignitable during burning of a candle, thereby introducing not only a further fire hazard (above and beyond that of the burning candle wick itself) but also the production of extremely unaesthetic odiferous and malodorous scents. To prevent or reduce the likelihood of ignition of an inflammable inclusion (such as a botanical), it is known to place a solid surface sleeve as a physical barrier between the flame of the wick and the inclusion or inclusions.
Such an inclusion candle comprising an inner core formed of wax and a wick and an outer annulus formed of wax and an inflammable inclusion. A solid surface sleeve is disposed intermediate the core and the annulus, the sleeve being formed of material of low thermal conductivity to preclude ignition of the inclusion during burning of the core.
The known inclusion candles have not proven to be entirely satisfactory from either the point of view of production or use. In particular, the candle exhibits slight to severe surface cracking during temperature changes between room temperature (about 75.degree. F.) to cold temperatures (about 45.degree. F.) The change from room temperature to cold temperature typically occurs during candle manufacture. The resultant surface cracking has a negative aesthetic impact and makes the candle appear to be defective and hence frequently unsaleable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inclusion candle which is a solid unit devoid of visible cracking.
Another object is to provide a method of making an inclusion candle without creating cracking of the outer surface during candle formation.